


【adgg】青年、猎人与狐狸

by yunkai1030



Category: ADGG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkai1030/pseuds/yunkai1030
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	【adgg】青年、猎人与狐狸

ooc注意，自行避雷  
ad＋ADxgg，3p双龙警告

“现在你明白遇到那只狐狸精该怎么做了吗？”阿不福思挥舞着手上的那瓶红酒，做出棒球手击球的动作，“把他的脑壳打开花。”

阿不思不耐烦地听着弟弟絮絮叨叨地跟他说些走在森林里的注意事项，语气中透露的满满恶意已经让他开始同情那也许仅是偷了只鸡的狐狸。他觉得代替阿不福思看望阿利安娜并不是个好主意。

“知道了，”阿不思把手里的篮子递上前，让对方把那瓶用来防身，也许进攻更恰当的红酒塞进去。“你确定要我去吗？”

“如果不是我实在脱不开身，”阿不福思双手抱在胸前，谴责不称职的兄长的眼神像刀子戳刺着阿不思，“你以为会轮到你吗？”

“好吧，没事我就走了。”阿不思无奈地摇摇头，他也时常为自己在陪伴弟弟妹妹上的缺席感到自责。

“等等！”阿不福思猛然想起了什么，喊住阿不思。

阿不思转身以为会拿到什么给阿利安娜的手工制作的小礼物，结果却是一顶红色的遮阳帽。

“戴上它，”阿不福思坏笑地看到阿不思的眼里写满了困惑，“红色能够吸引，不，保佑你远离邪恶的东西。”

阿不思嫌弃地看了看鲜红色款式老土的帽子，他的兄弟的文化水平大概只停留在阅读《小红帽》童话上。“别傻了。”他说着将帽子挂在门前的衣帽架上，踏出房门。

小路上一个人影都没有，这块土地唯二的好处就是清净和风景优美。在城市进修的阿不思很久没有回来过了，与家人的联系也只是几封简短的书信。

走了一会儿，阿不思远远地就看到草丛里有灿金色的东西，来到近处可以辨认出那是两只兽类的耳朵。

“谁在那里？”他警惕地问。

“嘿！”藏在暗处的身影猛然跳了出来，“吓到你了吧！”

阿不思注视着眼前正得意地笑着的青年，那双稀罕的异色瞳孔饶有兴趣地盯着他，金色的发丝柔顺地垂在脸侧。青年穿着洁白的短衫短裤，那上面还有尚未拂去的粉色花瓣，毛绒绒的尾巴反映着主人愉快的心情，轻轻摇晃。

夏日的阳光穿过枝叶间的缝隙，落在金发青年的身上，让他在这只有虫鸣声的静谧林间熠熠生辉。是粗心的造物主将他美丽的杰作遗落在这个僻静偏远的村落了吗？

“啊，是的……”阿不思的心砰砰直跳，但那并非缘于对方早已暴露的恶作剧，“你是……小狐狸？”

“嗯哼，你可以叫我盖尔。”

“盖尔……那不是你的本名吧？”

“人类不是喜欢用昵称来表示亲切吗？”狐狸看着阿不思，友好地微笑，“难道我们不能做朋友吗？”

老天，真的有人能够拒绝他吗？阿不思暗暗感慨，如果有，那一定是个铁石心肠而不解风情的人。

狐狸的本名是盖勒特，但是已经有个人这么叫他了，而且他也的确想和这个以前从未见过的红发青年拉近关系。

“那里装着好吃的吗？”盖勒特目不转睛地盯着阿不思手里提的篮子。

注意到盖勒特直勾勾的目光，阿不思忙不迭地举起篮子，从里面拿出一根用餐巾包着的香肠递给他，“是的，你饿了吗？”

“唔嗯，”盖勒特已经完全被食物的芳香吸引了，他抑制着在阿不思面前狼吞虎咽的冲动，尽管他现在饥肠辘辘。“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

“阿不思，叫我阿尔就好。”阿不思回答吃得津津有味的狐狸，盖勒特裸露的双腿白皙修长。他真的应该好好吃饭了，阿不思思忖着。

阿不思……盖勒特舔了舔手指，若有所思，没想到那个除了会做菜外一无是处的傻瓜居然会有这样的兄弟。“阿不福思的哥哥？”他猜测是兄长。

“没错，”阿不福思挥舞红酒瓶的动作霎时浮现在脑海，阿不思急忙补充道，“嗯……你知道……我的弟弟有些粗鲁，请你原谅……”

“我明白。”盖勒特微笑着，语气中带着不会因为这种事降低对阿不思的好感的坚定，这令后者感到安心，“再给我一块鸡肉好吗？”

阿不思吸了口气，希望阿利安娜不喜欢吃肉食。

阿不思早已把临走前阿不福思说过的话忘得一干二净了，如果有两只高脚杯他可能会和盖尔坐下来一起分享香醇的葡萄酒。要是阿不福思看到他的混蛋哥哥和狐狸精有说有笑地走在一起，篮子里只剩下了那个狐狸精不喜欢的甜点，而且阿不思似乎还忘记了到阿利安娜家的路线，阿不福思一定会暴跳如雷地让阿不思睁大眼睛看清隐藏在盖勒特姣好容貌下的真面目。

“我知道一条近路哦。”吃饱的盖勒特心满意足地对阿不思说，一边指着远离小径的树林。

此刻对盖勒特充满信任的阿不思显然没听说过一句话叫做“暖饱思淫欲”，也没有注意到盖勒特打着算盘时摆动的尾巴。

阿不思在毫无防备的情况下被盖勒特推倒在地上，铺满青草的绿地让他们免于受伤，而比起疼痛，阿不思感到更多的是惊讶。

金色的狐狸稳稳骑在阿不思身上，唇角勾起一个狡黠的笑，“阿尔，你知道朋友之间会做些什么事吗？”

阿不思凝望着盖勒特笑意盈盈的异色双瞳，他也许明白阿不福思为什么对盖勒特有那么大的不满了。

这只傻狐狸一定是把朋友和男朋友两个词搞混了。阿不思被解开裤子拉链时吐槽道。

盖勒特的衣服被随意地丢在一旁，和篮子一同被抛弃。他正好不习惯穿人类用来遮蔽身体的纺织品。

阿不思看着用湿润穴口一点点努力吞下硬挺性器的盖勒特，理性已经无法处理他们俩第一次见面就偷吃禁果的事了。

“嗯……”尽数没入时盖勒特发出了满足的喟叹。第一次和人做爱就可以不靠对方协助，自己吞下茎身，他骄傲地摆动腰肢。

被盖勒特打破处男身份的阿不思对这种事毫无经验，胡乱顶撞着。可是盖勒特全然没有嫌弃阿不思差劲的技术，耐心地引导着他撞上最能令自己舒服的一点。

“阿尔……摸摸我……”盖勒特拉起阿不思的手，放在自己的胸脯上。

触碰到那片温暖光洁的肌肤时，阿不思不自觉地脸红心跳。他用手指轻轻挑逗暴露在空气中而挺立的乳粒，换来盖勒特舒适的喘息。

阿不思在性爱上展现的天赋恰如在学院的科目上，不一会儿他就掌握了足以令盖勒特的后穴不停淌水的技巧。

“好棒……”盖勒特忘情地呻吟着，阿不思的脑袋埋在他的胸口，发丝不时撩过乳肉。“唔……好舒服……”

“盖尔，你也和别人分享过这种快乐吗？”阿不思停下舔舐殷红乳尖的动作，轻声询问道。

“什么？”盖勒特先是一愣，迷迷糊糊中为阿不思停滞感到不快，然后果断地回应，“我当然只和你做过了，傻瓜……”

阿不思并不十分相信，他总觉得自己被这个满口花言巧语的狐狸骗得团团转，报复似的加重力度咬上盖勒特的乳尖，听到对方半是痛苦半是欢愉的呻吟。

“盖勒特？”

不远处传来的呼喊令盖勒特的狐狸耳朵警惕地竖了起来，一定是自己没有压抑的呻吟声被听到了。随后盖勒特挣扎着，试图摆脱阿不思的怀抱。

“阿尔……放开我……”狐狸惊叫的语气透露着慌乱，盖勒特当然知道那低沉的嗓音是属于谁的，他唯恐避之不及的人。“……我得走了……”

这个村子里的猎人，狐狸曾经两次挑衅过他，而后果都非常惨重。第一次他被猎人抓着引以为豪的蓬松大尾巴，肏进自己的后穴里，无数细密的绒毛在肠壁剐蹭，掀起可怖的麻痒感，盖勒特只能一边带着哭腔咒骂可恶的猎人，一边用尾巴在对方面前自渎。

第二次他害怕地看着含在屁股里的冰冷而坚硬的猎枪，想到黑洞洞的枪眼，盖勒特忍耐着被侵犯的快感，向惩戒他的猎人乞求原谅。

盖勒特不敢想象这次再被抓到会发生什么。他那已经酥软的腰肢拼力支撑身体，想要从情欲的漩涡中脱身，小穴却贪恋地紧紧绞着滚烫的性器，不想让它退出分毫。

盖勒特的不断扭动和他吮咬的后穴令阿不思濒临顶点，红发的青年咬牙掐着盖勒特的细腰，发狠地将他钉在硬挺的性器上。

“嗯啊……啊啊啊……”腺体被猝不及防地碾磨，微凉的精液尽数注入甬道，盖勒特尖叫着高潮，精液甚至溅到了自己的胸口上。

不知道被抓住后他会怎么惩罚我，盖勒特胡乱地想着，也许会把赤裸的自己按在草地上打屁股吧。脑海中受虐的幻想使得高潮后的余韵更加绵长，盖勒特已经完全丧失逃走的力气和意志了。

于是当猎人发现他们时，金色的狐狸正放荡地骑在青年的阴茎上享受高潮。

不知羞耻，他早该料到这些动物的天性多么淫乱，也许盖勒特在他不知道的时候已经诱惑了许多人与之交合。

“邓布利多先生？”

“阿不思？”

两人互相认出对方，来者正是曾帮了阿不思一家很多忙的猎人。

“你们认识？！”盖勒特诧异地喊道，紧接着就被邓布利多一把拉到怀里。

“盖勒特，”邓布利多一手揉捏着盖勒特挺立的乳尖，那里曾被阿不思吸咬得充血红肿，而邓布利多动作粗暴得简直要把乳粒磨破皮。他的语气像是老师面对顽劣调皮的坏学生。“你为什么就是屡教不改？！”盖勒特洁白挺翘的臀肉挨了一记重重的掌掴，火辣辣的疼痛让他不由得呜咽出声。

狐狸感到臀缝中磨蹭着一根硬热的物什，他意识到自己就要被这如同烙铁的阳具侵犯了。

“邓布利多……我才刚去过……”明明之前几次邓布利多都没有和他做，为什么这回……

“那么我猜就不需要前戏了吧？”邓布利多冷漠地说着，两手钳着盖勒特的腰肢，那上面一定会留下青紫的瘀痕，随后强硬地将粗大的性器嵌入娇嫩的穴肉，内里滑腻湿软的触感令他皱起眉头。

“阿尔……不……嗯啊……不要看……”盖勒特被邓布利多狠狠贯穿着，他新交的好朋友就坐在对面，抬眼就能看到两人交合的下体。不想被喜欢的人看到如此狼狈羞耻的一幕，小狐狸试图合上腿却被邓布利多强硬地分开。

“阿不思，要一起吗？”年轻人的精力总是十分充沛，注意到再度勃起的阿不思，邓布利多关照地主动提出邀请。

“什么……不……不行……”盖勒特没想到邓布利多会这么做，他慌乱地拒绝，自尊心在今天被反复敲打着。

“我受不了……会坏掉的……”盖勒特看着贴近自己的阿不思，哀求对方。

阿不思没有停下手上的动作，他试探着将一根手指伸入盖勒特紧致的后穴，缓慢地按压开拓。接着阿不思替盖勒特吻去泛红眼眶上的泪痕，“我会很温柔的。”

在阿不思扩张的时候，邓布利多也忍耐着没有顶撞，用覆着薄茧的手指抚慰盖勒特被冷落已久的性器，低头在他修长的脖颈上留下点点吻痕。盖勒特轻喘着，绷紧的身体渐渐放松下来。

松弛的后穴似乎做好了接纳阿不思涨得发疼的性器的准备，当阿不思将阴茎抵上穴口，整根顶入盖勒特的后穴时，三人近乎同时发出叹息。

“痛……好痛……”盖勒特难过地呻吟着，颈项后仰，完全倚靠在邓布利多身上，向阿不思暴露出他吞咽口水时上下滚动的喉结，这副姿态脆弱而迷人，犹如濒死的天鹅。

阿不思从口袋里摸出一块糖果，他含在嘴里，又爱怜地扳过盖勒特的脸庞，在接吻时将酸甜的味道通过唇舌的纠缠传递给对方。

“甜食能缓解疼痛。”阿不思碰上邓布利多锐利的目光时这么解释。

“我讨厌它……嗯啊……”盖勒特的狐狸耳朵低垂着。萦绕在舌尖的是柠檬雪宝的味道，以后他每每尝到它，就会想起阿不思和邓布利多，以及在林间被他们两人狠操的那一天。

邓布利多和阿不思似乎并不想给盖勒特休息的空闲，一根撤出，另一根就猛烈地碾压过腺体，顶撞至小穴最深处才罢休。盖勒特想摸摸自己鼓胀的小腹，那里一定勾勒出了嵌在他体内的两根性器的形状。

对人事尚且青涩的盖勒特无法承受偌大的快感，没有被触碰的性器战栗着又要射出浊液。邓布利多却抢先用指腹堵住了他淌着清液的马眼。

“不行，盖勒特。”邓布利多严肃地说着，“你要和我们一起。”年长的男性说完便一口咬上对方的肩膀。

“这不公平……啊啊……”盖勒特微弱的抗议在两人的肏干下支离破碎，邓布利多还恶劣地用指腹在盖勒特被阻碍射精的铃口上来回打转，刺激得金发青年抬起手臂勾住身后人的脖颈，讨好一般希望邓布利多能够免去这项折磨。“太深了……慢一点……哈啊……”

事情发展到这个地步是盖勒特万没有想到的。两个争风吃醋的人之间莫名其妙地展开了竞争，大概是比赛谁操得盖勒特更爽。这就苦了夹在中间的小狐狸，哭叫得嗓音沙哑的盖勒特几次想把邓布利多束缚住他性器的手挪开，结果无一例外地失败了，他只能哀求这场漫长的性事早点结束。

阿不思和邓布利多一起加快了捣舂的速度，破开层叠媚红的肠肉，狠厉地顶弄敏感点。几十下的操干后两人终于把阴茎深深抵在盖勒特的穴心，将精液全部射进了猛烈收缩的小穴，邓布利多也将堵着的手指松开。

“啊啊啊啊……”强烈的快意源源不绝地袭来，盖勒特不管不顾地放声尖叫，脚趾都舒爽地蜷缩起来。

盖勒特终于迎来的射精足有一分多钟，白浊从马眼断断续续地流淌出来，沿着柱身淌到大腿内侧，和后穴含不住，满溢出来的精液混合在一起，让盖勒特浑身散发着淫靡的气息。

异色的眼眸早已失焦，涣散无神，盖勒特还在无意识中咿咿呀呀地呻吟着。邓布利多轻柔地抚摸着他的脊背，与先前性事中粗暴的举措判若两人。阿不思掏出手帕想替盖勒特擦去身上的污浊，刚碰到一片泥泞的臀缝，盖勒特就颤抖起来。他们做得实在有些过火了。

“不能总是偷吃别人家的食物啊。”等到盖勒特的身体缓和下来，邓布利多认为还是有必要对他进行思想教育的，虽然小狐狸总是会狂妄地说“要你管！”“我乐意！”。

“唔……都是你们把猎物捕走了……”盖勒特这回委屈地抱怨着，看样子他丝毫没有意识到自己拙劣的狩猎技巧足够把十米开外的动物吓跑。不过在耀眼的外形不利于隐蔽这件事上不能责备他。

“……抱歉，”猎人竟然认真地反思，温柔地问道，“如果你愿意的话，要来我家住吗？”

才不要和你一起生活呢，总是欺负我。盖勒特气愤地想着曾经耻辱的画面，以及刚刚的那一幕。

“我会照顾你的，”邓布利多想了想，补上一句，“你想吃多少肉都可以。”

好吧，也许自己心底就是喜欢被人粗暴地对待，盖勒特腹诽，真是没救了。

“……带我走吧。”盖勒特揽上邓布利多的脖颈，由他把自己打横抱起。如果让一个后穴都合不拢的小狐狸走那么远的路未免太不体贴。

“等等，邓布利多先生！”阿不思拦住即将离去的两人。“嗯……我今后可以去看望盖尔吗？以朋友的身份？”

盖勒特期待地望向邓布利多，后者叹了口气，向眨着眼睛的狐狸和青年妥协了，“随时欢迎你。”

后来，像许多童话故事的结局一样，青年，猎人和狐狸一起过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。


End file.
